


Dear Eiji,

by KINGEIJIROU



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGEIJIROU/pseuds/KINGEIJIROU
Summary: "Was a happy life in Japan at the top of the mountain Eiji? Once the leopard reached the peak of the mountain… Would you have been there?"-Ash writes three journal entries, one being his final letter to Eiji.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 07-13-1983

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my character analysis assignment- no i didnt bother to edit it <3  
> timestamps are not correct, yes i estimated/faked the dates for my assignments and no there arent proper chap titles :D
> 
> sentences written like **-this-** have been scratched/scribbled out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He flew. Just like a bird.”

As if I didn’t already have enough on my hands, some photographers from Japan came to interview my gang for an article about New York gangs.  
Although one of the men, Eiji, had the guts to ask to hold my gun. “Real guns are illegal in Japan.” He’d said, or something like that, how innocent do you have to be to ask a gang leader to hold his gun?

And the catch! He’s two years older than me, but he’s so small and thin, how funny is that?!

 _11:57pm_  
We ran into some trouble with Aruther and his men.  
 **-I thought we were done for.-** They put up a fight but I was able to deal with them, but Eiji got in the way just a little, the kid has never held, let alone seen a gun. He shouldn’t be here, what happened today shouldn’t have happened.

But… I saw him fly. When Skip, Eiji, and I escaped from Aruther we ran until we hit a corner, **-I was so sure we’d hit the end of the line-** when suddenly Eiji pulled a rusty pipe off the building.  
It happened so quickly and I can only remember the gust of wind that came through as Eiji jumped over the wall that had to be at least twelve feet and my eyes focusing on nothing but the way Eiji flew through the air like a bird.

**-I’m jealous of Eiji, I wish I knew how to fly...-**

The way his body was twisted in the air… The way he did it with such grace, his hair showing those big doe eyes....

**  
-Eiji is an angel-**


	2. 02-25-1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stay by my side. It doesn’t have to be forever.”

Eiji’s spent a year with us now.  
And as much as I tried to deny it, as much as I tried to get him to GO. HOME. Eiji just kept coming back, and he stays even though he knows staying with me means there is danger at every corner waiting for him.

Although I guess it’s too late for him to leave now, I’ve gotten attached to Eiji, I need him in front of me, close to me otherwise I’ll fall apart. If I have to I’ll set this entire city ablaze. Anything, absolutely anything for Eiji.

And all of my enemies know that.  
Even when Eiji isn’t in NYC, I’m sure that even if he left this very second, my enemies would still drag him back so they can lure me in.  
That's why he’s better where I can see him, he’ll never get hurt if I’m right here..

But I’m sure he’ll never leave until it's inevitable, Ibe-san and Eiji can’t avoid their lives back in Japan forever, Eiji’s already delayed two of their flights home because of me..

You know.. Eiji told me the wildest thing today, something that only he would have the balls to say to someone like me.  
“Even when the world turns against you, I’ll be on your side.”  
How crazy is that? Does he not know who he’s talking to? So why… Why did he tell me he wanted to stay as long as I’d let him.. And why did I tell him I want him to stay even if it's just for the moment?...


	3. 03-05-1985

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m returning him to his own world.”

Sing just brought me a letter from Eiji. He says he’s glad to have met me, and he says he’s never feared me.  
Which is true. Even though he’s seen me as Ash Lynx, the gang leader, he’s never feared me.  
Not to mention he said he felt like he had to protect me. Eiji, the one who shakily held a gun as I tried teaching him to shoot, the one who stared down his nose at people who have hurt more than flies… This is the same Eiji who says he feels the need to protect me from fate..  
  


Eiji is truly something else.

  
And Eiji has the nerve to say he feels like I hurt more than him.. Maybe it's true.  
Because even though Eiji doesn’t think we live in different worlds, he lives in a world where guns are illegal and people are more friendly than the people who wander the crowded streets of New York City could ever be.

There’s a plane ticket in the envelope. Eiji was teaching me Japanese, and he told me about all the things we could do once we got there… My heart feels heavy I think.. I want to go to Eiji, I want to follow him to Japan and live the peaceful life he created with words that turned into dreams at night.

 _10:37_  
I can’t believe I forgot so quickly. I guess it’s more true than I thought, when it comes to Eiji I let my guard all the way down and just melt back into the kid people always say I should have been.

Eiji. Oh Eiji, I wish I could see you one more time. I wish I could go to Japan with you like you wanted.  
  


We truly live in different worlds Eiji, you are so innocent. My bloody hands should never touch your flawless skin unless I wish to stain, which I don’t. This is why I wanted you to go home. You should have taken this very ticket and flew back long before now.

But at the same time… I’m so glad to have met you Eiji, you bring out the best in me and your touch is healing.  
 **-I didn’t deserve such gentle affections.-**

“You aren’t a leopard Ash, you can change your destiny.”  
I wish it could have been true, but I am that leopard, Eiji. I cannot turn back, even though it’d be so easy to turn to one of the people in this library right now but I shouldn’t, I can’t.  
  


Eiji… I told you the leopard couldn’t turn back, it continued up the snowy mountain and died before it reached the top..  
Was a happy life in Japan at the top of the mountain Eiji? Once the leopard reached the peak of the mountain… Would you have been there?

Eiji… You say your soul is always with me.  
And my soul is always with you.

  
  
— Aslan

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/KINGEIJIROU)


End file.
